


Don't Objectify Me

by handcuffedhale (fizzingweaselbee)



Series: Hot Hate Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingweaselbee/pseuds/handcuffedhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, when I said we should have angry sex, I didn’t think you’d take me up on it, least of all in the middle of the party,”</p><p>OR</p><p>Where 3x06 (<i>Red Sky At Morning</i>) goes the way it should have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Objectify Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Jade](http://bisexualsam.tumblr.com/), for debating the use of "panties" vs. "underwear" in a way that only a good friend and beta can.

“You know, when I said we should have angry sex, I didn’t think you’d take me up on it, least of all in the middle of the party,” Bela said, nails digging into Dean’s biceps as he bit down on her neck.

Dean pulled back, and Bela unknotted his bowtie, leaving it hanging around his neck. “Screw you,” he retorted, and Bela smirked.

“Very Oscar Wilde,” she mocked, and he kissed her just to shut her up, stubble rasping against her cheeks as he knotted a hand in her hair, the other moving round to the zip of her dress, dragging it down slowly, fingers brushing over the new skin as the dress peeled open.

He pushed the sleeves off of her shoulders, mouthing down her neck to her collarbones, teeth scraping over them to her shoulder and down.

Bela pressed a hand to the back of his head when he mouthed over the fabric hanging off the curve of her chest. “Get on with it,” she panted, and Dean pulled back just to glare at her.

She took the opportunity to shrug off her dress, laughing when Dean froze. “I’ll do all the work, then?” she said, leaning up to unbutton Dean’s shirt with quick fingers. Dean flipped them as easily as he could do on the couch, pulling the dress down to Bela’s hips, and she lifted up so he could slide it over her ass to her knees.

While she kicked it off, Dean discarded his shirt, and instead of kissing her lips he hoisted her up, mouthing over her nipple. Bela gasped, tipping her head back and grinding her hips down, moaning at the friction. She pulled Dean away, arching her back to kiss him, teeth scraping against his lower lip as his fingers dug into her hips, moving her down to grind onto him. Her nails scraped across his chest, and his breath hitched. She smirked, repeating the motion, hands scratching down the fine line of hair on his stomach and below the line of his trousers. Dean’s hips bucked, and she pouted, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips as she unbuttoned his trousers, leaning forward to take the weight off of him as his hips tilted up, letting her slide his trousers off with his boxers, his cock slapping against his stomach as did so. 

Trousers on the floor, Bela pushed her fingers up Dean’s thigh, stopping just short of his hipbones. She ducked her head, mouth brushing teasingly over Dean’s length before she pulled away, and Dean’s fingers gripped the material of the couch.

“Bela,” he growled, and she smiled up at him. “There’ll be time for teasing later.”

She pouted, sucking on the head of his cock and smirking at the rough groan it ripped from Dean. “What if I want to tease you now?” she asked archly, and Dean’s head fell against the arm of the couch. 

“Son of a bitch,” he gasped as Bela licked up his length, sucking him down before pulling off, nipping at his hip before crawling up his body, mouth open against Dean’s as she kissed him. His hands, which had been fisted by his sides, moved to the edge of her underwear, and he slipped the black lace over the curve of her ass, leaving it on her thighs; he nudged her legs wider apart, fingers tracing circles as he pushed his hands up, calloused fingers pulling against the creamy skin of her inner thighs.

He grazed his thumb over her clit, rewarded with a moan into his mouth, and he smiled, thumb moving more insistently as he pushed two fingers inside of her, working her open. He earned a gasp when he crooked them, and Bela tightened around the digits.

“I thought you said no teasing,” she murmured as his thumb ghosted over her clit again, and Dean pulled his fingers out, lifting Bela by the hips and watching as she circled her hand around him, lining her up at her entrance.

They both moaned when she sunk onto him, her hips meeting his, and she clenched down just to see his mouth open in a pant. She began to rock, encouraged by his hands on her waist, and she ground down on him, the friction against her clit sending a shiver up her spine.

She continued with the slow pace until Dean’s fingers tightened on her hips, and he bucked his up, the angle shifting slightly as he took control, and Bela sat up straighter, moaning with every thrust as Dean moved one hand down to stroke his fingers over her clit.

She came with a bitten back moan, going loose against him, and Dean kissed her neck before rolling them over, slipping out of her as he did so, trying to maneuver them comfortably on the narrow couch. She widened her legs, underwear slipping down to her ankles, and Dean hooked one of her thighs over his shoulder, pushing back into her in one smooth motion, keeping his thumb on Bela’s clit to prolong her come down as his thrusts grew erratic.

He buried his face in her neck when he emptied into her, lying there for a moment before pulling out, rolling off of her with a groan.

“That was fun,” Bela said, straightening up and pulling her underwear back up her thighs. A knock on the door caused the couple to freeze, and Bela pulled her dress up to cover her chest, not bothering to fix her smeared lipstick as she talked to the guy outside. “Two minutes, Dean, you better find that hand.” She grinned over her shoulder at him as she said it, and Dean re-did the zip on her dress before he started searching.

**

“You were convenient,” she looked between the brothers, voice cracking, and Dean pursed his lips, staring above her head in place of meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head, staring at the floor before striding past. “Have a nice life; you know, what’s left of it.” He grabbed his coat. “Come on, Sammy.”

“You can’t just leave me to die,” Bela’s voice was close to frantic, and it pulled on something in Dean that a close to the bone argument and some hate sex shouldn’t have inspired.

**

“You’re so damaged,” he smirked down at the money in his hand before looking up to see the same expression mirrored on Bela’s face.

She laughed. “Takes one to know one,” she answered, and felt his heart drop a little as she walked out of the door. He pushed it away; instead joking with Sam about his plans for the money, knowing that it wouldn’t be too long before he saw her again – where money went, she followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the lines are taken directly from the episode, and the only scene I've really changed is the one at the Sea Pines Museum, but that has no affect on the plot.
> 
> The series will be canon compliant, with a tiny bit of tweaking or suspended belief in places, but nothing that will royally screw up the canon storyline.


End file.
